


Threatened

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam verifies Teal'c's information</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threatened

Teal'c's reports of an indigent species on this particular planet had stirred Sam's curiosity. The MALP had picked up samples of plant life that would be very useful if they could negotiate with the natives.

She'd thought he overestimated his height in describing the natives, though. She never would have thought a race would be so tiny.

Or quite so beautiful. She looked at the willowy, white-haired woman, her blue eyes distrustful as she gestured with her sword, and was pretty much speechless.

It was the first time she ever remembered being menaced by a child-sized warrior into dialing home.


End file.
